You're Next! Wiki
You're Next! You're Next! is an American indie pop band formed in Norfolk, Virginia, in 2015 by Travis Mercado (lead vocals, keyboards, studio instrumentation). The band has released 2 studio albums, Songs to Play Loudly (2015) and Lucid with Strangers (2017). Lucid with Strangers lead single "Martin Freeman" debuted on July 31, 2017 on 96X WROX-FM ahead of its October release across digital platforms. An untitled third album was announced on social media on November 2, 2018 and is scheduled for a Fall 2019 release. History 2009-2015: Origins and formation In 2009, Travis began his solo efforts as a singer/songwriter with Smiths Go To Washington, a Hampton Roads local band influenced by 2000's new wave/post-punk revival. In 2011, after responding to each others local ads, Travis was recruited by college friend Ethan Mitchell to front local rock band Ara Vega, following the departure of lead vocalist Joshua Berg. The five-piece recorded 2 studio EP's and toured local venues into Spring 2013. Following the departure of Joshua Duncan (drums) and Travis Cook (bass), the band went on hiatus in the Fall of 2013. Travis, Ethan, and Matthew Johnston (keyboards) returned to the studio in 2014 and began recording sessions with a new producer. Shortly after a second hiatus, Travis left the band in the Summer of 2015. Influenced by a wide range of more upbeat, lyric driven bands, notably Vampire Weekend, The Polyphonic Spree, Talking Heads, and They Might Be Giants, Travis began writing what would become the framework for You're Next! debut "Songs To Play Loudly." 2015-2016: Songs to Play Loudly Lead single "Newly Separated Ways" was released on Soundcloud in July of 2015 ahead of the self-titled debut's September release (alternatively titled Songs to Play Loudly). "In the Meantime" was the second and only other featured single. The album did not receive a conventional release on physical media or streaming services and was instead distributed to website users who signed up for a free digital copy. Composed of 12 tracks, the 37:55 album is relatively short and noted for its simplicity, both in composition and production. According to Travis, "a lot of the songs began as me wanting to write children's music, but the jokes and overall tone ended up getting a little too dark and it became this whole other thing." The lyrics, often tongue-in-cheek, include recurring themes of youth, anxiety, coming-of-age, capitalism, and religion. Travis has cited the main inspiration for the album being "graduating university and all of the excitement and sadness that comes with it. There's some mourning, grappling with life and carving out a new sense of purpose. Moving college to the job market is such a massive, existential thing that doesn't always set in immediately and it was overwhelmingly emotional for me. The tone and the lyrics the band name itself all felt so spot on and writing was such a quick, organic experience, it perfectly conveys for me how I was feeling at the time and in a way that's sort of flippant and lighthearted."https://www.facebook.com/polysonicbloom/posts/10214924671244099 # You're Next! - 0:56 # Newly Separated Ways - 2:14 # In The Meantime - 3:19 # Mop and Bucket - 2:39 # Missing Package - 3:29 # Mr. Big - 2:57 # Grow and Divide - 3:26 # Hair Flip - 3:05 # Thoughts and Actions - 3:12 # I Watch Cartoons - 2:48 # The World That You Engage In - 3:00 # There is a Light - 3:58 2016-2017: Lucid with Strangers Early Sessions Production for Lucid with Strangers began in January 2016 with the recording and release of "I Don't Need Time," airing January 21 on 96X WROX-FM. Tracks "Let's Go to Work!," "Adore," and "The Haunts" followed and were subsequently released on Soundcloud as previews for the second album. Writing and recording for the album was put on hold for 6 months and resumed in August. Production delays and The Audience ''OST In a second wave of recording sessions, early versions of tracks "Nice Guys," "Changing All Around," and "Supersonic Love" were written and completed, as well as rough demos of the album's remaining tracks, in addition to over 15 new songs. The lapse in writing and bloated track list resulted in "some major tonal inconsistencies," inspiring Travis to collaborate with a handful of other local musicians to reconsider various songs and recording styles. This resulted in brief sessions with producer Devonte Waller, but ultimately led to another break in writing. In September of 2016, Travis began work on a collaborative original score for ''The Audience (TBA), an independent video game currently in development by creator/designer Andrew Warner. "and I spent the first night just kind of messaging back and forth about his ideas and what the game was going to be, pre-concept art, in conceptual stages, just describing the setting and mood and what he had in mind. . .the first piece I recorded later that night based on our talks and it just worked out, our heads were in exactly the same place." Working on the soundtrack, he adds, "got me out of the rut I was in [completing Lucid with Strangers]. It was unexpected and everything from conceptualizing to writing and finishing tracks, it all happened so quickly and naturally and was so refreshing, it breathed new life in to me." After writing 4 additional tracks for the game over the next few months, final production began on Lucid with Strangers ''in early spring of 2017. Release and reception Subsequent recording and mixing for the album took place on and off from January 2017 - August 2017. The album was released on Bandcamphttps://yourenextmusic.bandcamp.com/album/lucid-with-strangers-2017 on October 1, 2017 and became available on all major streaming services November 11. The album received positive feedback and featured 7 singles, "I Don't Need Time," "Adore" (feat. Kira), "Things Might Fall Apart," "Martin Freeman," "Liberate You," "Supersonic Love," and "Washed Up." Haley of iLoveLocal music blog writes, "It's certainly darker and more mature the first record but no less fun. . . Next! has a knack for catchy hooks, they have plenty to say and aren't afraid to do so with a little bombast. . . It's loud, occasionally absurd in its theatrics (equipped with a cryptic "overture" and closing track that sings you goodbye), however, listening to Travis sing with conviction and skilled lyricism, you know the music believes in itself. . . The bravado is earned." While the albums share similar themes, Travis describes the record as "less of a follow-up, they're more like sister albums. They both explore anxiety and coming-of-age. . .but ''Songs to Play Loudly for me was more about the end of childhood and loss [whereas Lucid with Strangers] is about confronting adulthood and mortality, being in the thick of it and maybe trying to reconcile certain decisions. . . there are moments that are ironic, sure, or just sarcastic or from a clearly-wrong perspective, songs like 'Adore' and 'Nice Guys' are supposed to feel uncomfortable, you're not rooting for that guy. . . but for the most part I think it's a pretty straight forward album lyrically. . . this looming thing around you is happening whether you're ready or not." # Overture - 0:39 # Let's Go to Work! - 2:17 # I Don't Need Time - 3:01 # Adore (feat. Kira) - 2:54 # Nice Guys - 3:33 # Things Might Fall Apart - 3:35 # Martin Freeman - 3:46 # The Haunts - 3:04 # Changing All Around - 3:06 # He's American - 0:56 # Liberate You - 3:07 # Is It Any Different? - 4:02 # Supersonic Love - 3:24 # Washed Up - 3:34 # I Wish You Well - 3:53 2017-2018: Social media and LP3 The band has not released any new material following the second album but has routinely teased clips of new recordings and cover songs on Instagram and Snapchat. An untitled third album was announced on social media on November 2, 2018 and is scheduled for a Fall 2019 release. 2019-Present: "The Double Life" The band's upcoming third album "The Double Life" was announced on social media May 2, 2019. Its debut single "Comping" was also announced with a May 14 release date. Musical Style You're Next! has been grouped with various genres, including alternative rock, indie rock, new wave, synth-pop, and indie pop. Members Current official members * Travis Mercado - lead vocals, keyboards, guitar, bass, drums (2015-present) Current touring members * Ethan Mitchell - lead guitar (2018-present) * Matthew Johnston - bass, trumpet, keyboards (2018-present) * Devonte Waller - drums (2015-present) Past touring members * Andrew Fournier - drums (2015-2017) Discography * Songs to Play Loudly (2015) * Lucid with Strangers (2017) * The Double Life (2019) Latest activity You're Next! Origin '''Norfolk, Virginia, U.S. '''Genres Alternative rock, Indie rock, New wave, Synth-pop, Indie pop. Years active 2015-present Label Flood Records Website tiny.cc/yourenext Members Travis Mercado Category:Browse